


Permutations

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy is Bossy, Furniture, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is determined to redesign his bedroom and Harry is roped in to help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Permutations

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Permutation_. Each of several possible ways in which a set number of things can ordered or arranged.

“We’re redesigning the bedroom,” Draco announced over breakfast. “We need to maximise natural light… Slow down the flow of negative energy.”

Harry wasn’t convinced. He loved their cluttered, happy room. 

Still he was a good boyfriend, and dutifully marched upstairs after finishing his cereal. Very soon he was brandishing his wand, fulfilling Draco’s every demand. 

“Put the bed over there,” Draco urged. “And the wardrobe there on the left… No, _my_ left-”

This went on for several hours, until Draco was satisfied. “It’s never looked better,” said the Slytherin, smiling. 

Everything was precisely where it had been before they’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
